Love given light by darkness
by shadowgamer94
Summary: Shadow Link has come to the Smash Core. and causes mass destruction. At the same time, Link has unknown feelings for Samus and Shadow Link has taken an interest in her. Through Shadow Link, Link will come to realize his feelings for Samus.
1. Dark Entry

**Love Given Light by Darkness**

A Link X Samus fanfiction

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all rights to Super Smash bros and all the respective games, not me.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Dark Entry

It was a normal day in Smash Mansion, all the smashers were on a picnic and relaxing on a hot summer day. Everyone except the manager, boss, and figure head of the Smash Core., Master Hand. He was sitting (or floating) in his office going over the roster. He was thinking of recruiting new smashers, yet he wanted them to be different than the normal hero/protagonist gig. Then he noticed something odd about the roster.

"Hmm, what's this? This _whole_ roster is off balance. Alright then, we need a new villain!"

*Later in Smash Mansion*

Link had just been called into Master Hand's office after dinner, and as he was walking the long hallway to the office he wondered what it was about. It wasn't usually a good thing being called in to see Master Hand privately. He stood in front of the large oak double door that led to Master Hand and knocked.

"Come in." Came a voice on the other side of the door. Link opened the doors and went in side. He walked up to the large wooden desk where Master Hand was floating.

"Take a seat, Link." He said while pointing to a chair to the right of Link. Link sat and waited for Master Hand to begin.

Master Hand cleared his supposed throat before starting. "You are probably wondering why I called you here today." Link only nodded, "Well, it's because I want your opinion on something I recently thought of."

"Opinion?" Master Hand never asked _anyone's_ opinion before. Everything was always "this is what's happening so deal."

"Yes, you see, I was going over the roster and I noticed a slight quirk in the roster. The ratio between heroes and villains is completely out of balance. So I figured I try adding a new member."

"OK, but why ask only me. Isn't this something everyone should be in on?"

"Ah, but this villain is someone most connected to you. Also, he needs your help to get here." Link couldn't help thinking that if Master Hand had a mouth then he would have a devious smirk.

"No! You don't mean...."

"Yes, I do. The fans will love it! One of the favorite heroes has an evil doppelganger that's as evil as the original is good. Yes it should be quite interesting."

"I can't believe you are even considering this! He is just a menace, and I guarantee if you bring him here it will be disastrous!"

"I wasn't asking for permission, and don't use that tone when talking to me! You _will_ show me respect! I only thought it would be right to tell you since you are not going to like the process to bring him here."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that for the next three days you should stay locked up in your room without letting anyone into the room with you." Master Hand touched his index finger to Link's forehead and Link's entire body writhed in pain and it felt like his very soul was being torn in two. Link felt a wild surge of emotions and feelings he never felt before; anger, cruelty, jealousy, lust, violence, all the things that were in opposition to his nature and all things that he had only _truly_ seen in only one foe.

When it was over, Link crumpled in a heap on the floor, writhing and unable to even stand. Master Hand called for two metal alloys to take him back to his room.

'Hmm, I hope this entry won't break him in the process.' thought Master Hand.

All the smashers found it a strange sight to see Link being dragged through the halls of Smash Mansion looking half dead. Due to Link's good nature he easily made a lot of friends in the mansion so seeing him like that obviously worried a good amount of people. One of them, a fellow swordsman named Ike, walked up to them to find out what happened.

"Link! What's going on?! How did you end up like this?" Link only lifted his head up for a moment, and when he did Ike saw a flash of red in his eyes. Just for a second they looked evil, and for the first time in a while Ike felt fear.

The alloys stepped past Ike and kept walking to Link's room. Once they reached his room they went in and laid him onto his bed and then they left.

For the next two days Link didn't eat, drink, talk, or even come out of his room. Everyone in Smash Mansion was confused and worried as to what was going on with him. Not long after the first day, Master Hand gave an announcement saying that, "_No one_ is allowed to disturb Link for an indisposed period of time," which only added to the worry and confusion. By the third day rumors started to spread.

*Smash Mansion Cafeteria*

Sitting at one of the large eating tables in the middle of the room were Wario, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, and King Dedede and they were the start of all the rumors, and at that moment were trying to think of more.

"Oh I got one." Bowser suddenly said. "Well don't keep us in suspense. What is it?" Ganondorf asked. "What if he's a baby abductor, and keeps them under that hat, but now he can't find a hat to put them under so he stays in his room so no will find out!"

"AHAHA! Dude that's a good one!" Wolf exclaimed. "Leave spreading that rumor to me. I'll have everyone in a 100 mile radius talking about it!" Dedede said.

Samus, who was sitting at a near by table, violently stood up and walked over to the "villains only" table. She slammed her arm cannon down on the table startling the villains.

"What's up toots? Got a problem?" Wolf questioned with his cocky attitude. "I've got a problem all right. My problem is how much I hate pathetic losers who try to make themselves feel better by making up ridiculous rumors about someone better than them.!" She yelled.

"We'll have you know these are more than just rumors. They are proven facts, and we don't appreciate bossy girls insulting us you he-man of a woman." Ganondorf retorted. "Yah." added Wario.

Samus was about two seconds from blasting away the whole table with the villains with it, but she refrained because she knew she would be suspended for starting a fight outside the arena. She instead used her power suit to tip the table over, spilling all its lunch contents. She walked away afterwards to find some real answers. To be honest, she was quite worried about Link as everyone else (except the villains) were. She felt a certain bond with the Hylian hero as they were both solitary heroes who went through dangerous tasks with little or no help. She wouldn't admit it, but it was difficult to not like the elf. He was strong, courageous, friendly, cares about others, and she didn't find him bad to look at either. She figured she'd do the only thing that answer everyone's questions yet no one wanted to do due to Master Hand's warning, talk to Link himself.

*Link's Room*

His room was simple enough, the walls were forest green and the floor was hardwood. There was a couple of windows that were hidden by blinds at the moment so not a single ray of sun could creep in. The bed was overturned, there were random holes in the walls and the normally clean room looked like a battlefield. Link was crumpled up in a ball in the middle of the room.

'What the hell is happening to me? All this rage, this anger, it just keeps growing!'

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, and he heard a voice on the other side. "Link? It's Samus. Listen, I just want to know if everything's fine. Can I come in" Samus... Link didn't know why her name got his heart pounding. He didn't know why, but every time he even talked to samus he got really flustered. There was just something about her, and for some reason he was always disappointed when she was wearing her power suit. Although that wasn't too hard to figure out, she was beautiful without it, he just didn't know why he thought of her in this way.

"Don't come in! Please... don't come in." Samus was surprised by the aggression and deepness of his voice.

"Link, I'm going to find out what's going on so I'm coming in!" She busted down the door and was at first surprised by the darkness of the room that met her, but she was even more surprised when she saw Link looking so weak in the middle of the room. She rushed over to him, set her helmet down, and kneeled down to lift his head. When he looked into her eyes he felt something snap inside of him and he felt that flustered feeling only multiplied by 100. He couldn't control himself and he lunged at her, pinning her beneath him. Their faces were only inches apart and Link's emotions were going haywire.

"Link, what are you do-mph!" He had closed the gap and kissed her. Before she even had time to register what happened, he broke off the kiss and threw his head back, and let out a blood curdling scream. To her, it looked like the very fabric of his being was being stretched in two. There seemed to be something transparent coming out of Link. Just as it seemed the thing was about to break free an explosion knocked Link to the wall and Samus to the side of the open door.

Link was all of the sudden feeling much better than he had in three days. His emotions were back to normal, and he no longer felt all that rage. When he looked up, he saw what he hoped never to see again standing in the middle of the room. Standing there was a person looking extremely similar to Link but not exactly. He wore a pitch black tunic and his skin was almost as dark as his tunic. He had silver hair and piercing, cruel red eyes. He had a sword similar to the master sword, but his had a black blade with a pale blue handle. There was a dark billowy aura around him, and he had a maniacal smile on his face. He was Shadow Link.


	2. Declaration of Evil

**Love Given Light by Darkness**

A Link X Samus fanfiction

"speaking"

'thinking'

Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash bros and its characters go to Nintendo, not me.

* * *

Chapter two: Declaration of Evil

Link could only stare in shock at his evil side standing in the middle of the room, and Samus could only sit up against the wall in confusion. 'Who is this guy? Why does he look so much like Link?' she thought. When Link finally found his voice he only uttered in disbelief, "You!"

"Well, well, well . . . look at what we have here. This place doesn't look too bad. Maybe I could get used to it. Better than being sealed in a damp room in a temple. The losers of this place better move out of the way because there's a new king of the castle, and not even you can stop me, Link." Shadow Link walked out of the room in a cocky manner without even noticing Samus.

Link stood up after a couple more minutes of sitting on his floor and remembered Samus was still there. He walked over to her and put his hand out for her to grab. He pulled her up and figured he needed to apologize. Samus was wondering why she didn't want to slap him for kissing her, actually she only got really warm when she thought of it. She noticed her suit was damaged from the blast so she decided to press the button that would store the suit into a mini packaging device, and instead wearing her zero suit.

"Look, Samus," Link started. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Well, I can't remember exactly what I did, but I feel I did something inappropriate so I'm sorry."

She got warm again, "Don't worry about it, you only kissed me, it was no big deal." Actually, she didn't want to tell him, but that was her _first_ kiss. She was never interested in relationships as she always felt them as a sign of weakness in her profession. Well there was that, and maybe the fact that she intimidated most men and made them feel like wimps.

"Wha-what! I did what!" Mentally he felt disappointed, for some reason, that he couldn't remember it. He thought these confusing feelings concerning Samus would go away when his emotions were in check. He was wrong.

"It was just a kiss, I said don't worry about it." Once _again_ for some unknown reason Link felt disappointed when she said it was _just_ a kiss. "Anyway," she started, breaking Link from his thoughts. "Who was that guy?"

"Well . . . that's a little complicated." So he told her everything he knew about Shadow Link. Who he was, why he existed, Master Hand's plan concerning him, and why he had to be shut up in his room for three days.

"So let me get this straight," Samus began, "he is all the bad things of human personality that you _could_ posses if he didn't exist to kind of store those emotions, and he's basically opposite of you?"

"Correct, and I believe Master Hand used those negative emotions to summon here since we are very closely connected by my own emotions."

"So he used you as kind of a portal to bring him here. That's a bit low since he didn't even get your consent. But, why is he so much worse than all the other villains here according to you? Why do you think him being here will cause so much destruction?"

"You don't understand all that he is. The villains already here still have the capacity for any emotion, even kindness, yet they just choose not to act on them. Shadow Link, however, is evil-incarnate. He has _no_ capacity for anything but evil. Murder, rape, thievery, destruction, deception, nothing is too low for him because he's basically all the evil things in the world formed into one, evil being. His mind can't even register good because he doesn't understand it and is confused by it."

"Yes, I think I see your point clearer now. So what do we do about him then? I doubt we could just ask Master Hand to get rid of him."

"I... I don't know."

Just then, an announcement was made over the loud speaker by Master Hand. "All smashers please gather in the Conference Room immediately. A new smasher has just arrived."

They looked at each other and only nodded before running to the Conference Room. When they got there, everyone, with the exception of Master Hand and Shadow Link, was already there and looking quite confused. Usually when a new member was going to join they were given notice in advance. The Conference Room was basically a small auditorium with a stage for presentations.

"Mario, I-a wonder who-a its-a gonna be." Luigi said. "I-a don't-a know, Luigi." Conversations like this were going on all throughout the room. After a while, Master Hand floated into the room up on stage getting everyone's attention.

"Mhm, yes well, as you all heard a new smasher has just arrived so as procedure he will be introduced to you and answer some questions. So welcome to Smash Mansion, Shadow Link!" Master Hand stepped aside to let Shadow Link be seen by everyone, and to let him walk up the podium. He walked up and looked around the room a few times before saying anything.

"Well . . . isn't this the most sorry, pathetic bunch of losers I've ever seen gathered all at one time." Just that comment set off about half of the room. Many looked like they were going to charge the stage. Shadow Link smiled at the result of his insult before continuing. "Now you all listen up! I don't know the rules of this rotten place, and I honestly couldn't give a damn. From now on you could say I own this place, and whether you are a villain, hero, or _ex_-owner of this place," he paused while making a glance toward Master Hand, "you will all submit to me at one point! You will all be my slaves without distinction! HAHAHAHA!"

When he finished the entire room was in an uncontrollable uproar. Even Peach looked like she wanted to kill Shadow Link and she was supposed to be the calm and sweet one. His maniacal laugh was cut short when he noticed Samus standing in the back of the room, and apparently seeing her for the first time. He teleported over to her in a flash and stood not nearly a foot away from her.

"Hmm, maybe except for you. You know, we could have some fun sometime if you want babe. I could only imagine what these legs of yours could do and how flexible you are," he said while running a hand up her left leg to her waist, "so what do ya' say?"

She was about to unleash her fury on him for even insinuating she would do _that_ with him let alone touching her, when Link beat her to it. Up to that point he had been standing next to her in a quite rage, but when he touched her he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He took out his sword and took large swing at Shadow Link, but he back flipped and effectively dodged it.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, it's not like you're getting any, Link!" he said with a sneer, Link only growled. Samus was surprised by Link's sudden reaction that she almost forget her anger, almost. She ran forward and swung her leg at Shadow Link's head in a roundhouse kick, but he deftly caught her leg and whistled at her effort. "Damn... I knew these legs could stretch."

Link was about to continue his own attack when Master Hand stopped them all. "Stop all this fighting... now!" his voice boomed all throughout the room.

"But, Master Hand-." Link tried to protest before Master Hand cut him off.

"No, I don't care about anyone's excuses. Link, you are going to control yourself or you'll be suspended! Samus, that goes for you as well. Lastly, Shadow Link, you _will_ get along with the other smashers and not cause trouble or you'll be gone as quickly as you came. Got it?"

"Tch, whatever." Shadow Link responded. Link was seething so he just bowed his head and left. Samus decided to follow him to check on him.

Master Hand let out an exassperated sigh. "I'm cutting this short so everyone can leave. Shadow Link, follow me and I'll show you to your room."

Samus found Link in the training room taking his frustration out on wooden blocks by hacking away. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Link." she softly said. He whirled around to face her. "Oh, Samus, it's just you."

"Are you OK?" she asked.

*sigh* "Yeah, I think so. I'm just so frustrated right now with... a lot of things." One of them being his unexplained feelings concerning her, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Mhm, I get that. By the way, thanks for standing up for me like that back there, even though I was about to attack him myself." she said while giving Link a warm smile.

"Uh Yeah, sure, anytime." The air grew a little awkward with the coming silence.

"Um, well... I-uh guess I'll be going to my room now." Link said while noticing Samus hadn't taken her hand off his shoulder yet.

"Oh, um, yeah good idea. You have had a strenuous day."

Link walked away in the direction of his room. After that, Samus stood in the room a little longer in thought.

'I wonder... will this guy cause as much trouble as Link seems to think? He seemed to be more of a pompous fool. Still, how will this effect Link? I guess we'll have to wait and see.' She decided that with all the day's excitement that she should take a rest as well so she headed off to her own room.

High in the air was a dark figure looming over Smash Mansion, illuminated only by the light of the full moon which he clearly stood out in contrast to. He had an ever present crazy, tooth full smile on his face. "Yes, this place should be quite easy to conquer. Now, Link, let's see how you do against me this time." Shadow Link said before he struck.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooh, Shadow Link's causing trouble ain't he? The next and final chapter will be quite long, but I've almost finished so it should be up soon. It's a good one though. As always, Read & Review.


	3. Violent Realizations

**Love Given Light by Darkness**

Link X Samus fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter three: Violent Realizations

Link awoke with a sudden jerk and nearly fell out of his bed when the alarm suddenly went off signaling that the mansion was under attack.

He got up and grabbed his weapons and tunic in a hurried frenzy, and left his room as quickly as possible. While running, he heard over the P.A. system, "Warning . . . warning . . . an explosion detected in the second floor left wing of the mansion. All able smashers report there immediately."

He began to make his way there when he was joined by Ike, and they nodded to each other in recognition. While running, they saw a blur whiz by and they heard Sonic's voice, "Come on! You guys are waaay too slow!" And he took off, rounding corners in blinding speed.

"Wait, Sonic!" Link tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

Master Hand had been going over some tedious files regarding the costs of damages through out the mansion in the last year when the alarm went off. He quickly floated into action, glad to have an excuse to put off his work, and teleported to the source of the disturbance. When he got there, he couldn't see anything due to a big cloud of smoke throughout the hallway. He used his powers to blow the smoke away, and then he saw what had caused the explosion. Shadow Link was standing right in front of a big gaping hole in the side of the wall that led to the outside with his sword in hand, and smiling like a lunatic. Shadow Link started laughing to himself.

"Hahaha! Well now . . . I think it's time we got this party started, right boss?" He fixed his glowing eyes on Master Hand.

"What . . . what do you think you are doing?" Master Hand asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I making good on my promise earlier; I'm taking over and everyone will bow to me. Starting with you, boss."

"How dare you! I will teach you a lesson in respect before I'm through with you!" Master Hand formed a fist, and launched himself at Shadow Link, but Shadow Link jumped over him, and as he was passing by he slashed at the back of Master Hand. Master Hand quickly turned around, and formed an open palm and rushed at Shadow Link again. Shadow Link jumped on the wall behind him, and used it to boost himself at Master Hand incoming. He reached out with his sword and stabbed the palm of Master Hand, but that wasn't enough to stop him and he kept going and crushed Shadow Link against the wall. Before he could recover, Master Hand grabbed him and started squeezing with as much force as he could muster.

Suddenly, a dark blade emerged the back of Master Hand and his blood sprayed from the exit wound. He dropped Shadow Link quickly, and lay on the ground where a pool of blood was growing. Shadow Link was breathing hard, but otherwise he was unharmed.

"Good try, boss . . . but not nearly good enough." Shadow Link sneered. "I'll . . . get . . . you." Master Hand swore.

From around the corner, Sonic came speeding out and stopped abruptly at the scene in front of him. "Whoa! What's going on here?" he asked. He quickly pieced together the evidence: wounded Master Hand, Shadow Link's bloody sword, and destroyed hallway, and figured out what happened.

"Ha! I knew you'd be trouble from the first second I saw you, but you should know, I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world, and there's no way you can beat me!" Sonic dashed at Shadow Link head-on.

"Hmm, tough words, but can you back them up?" Shadow Link challenged. Sonic altered his head-on course when he got near Shadow Link, and instead ran circles around him at amazing speeds. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted him. Shadow Link smiled at his opponent.

"Too slow? You're the one who can't keep up with me!" He rushed forward and grabbed Sonic by the throat, and he raised him to eye level. "Now . . . let's see how fast you are without the use of your legs, shall we?" He threw Sonic to the ground face down, and before Sonic could get back up, he stabbed his sword through the back of Sonic's right knee. Sonic shouted out in pain, but Shadow Link wasn't done. He pulled his sword back out, and stabbed it through Sonic's other leg. Sonic shouted out again, and Shadow Link only laughed at the sound of his screams.

He walked away from Sonic's prone form, but soon returned with a large chunk of the destroyed wall in his hands. He raised it over his head and brought in crashing down on Sonic's legs, crushing bone and muscle both. Over and over he raised the rock and brought it down, laughing and grinning with each blow while blood splattered across the hallway, until Sonic was no longer even conscious to feel the pain. He picked up Sonic by the throat once again and laughed at the top of his lungs. Master Hand could only lie on the ground and watch the carnage. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself before he too slipped unconscious.

When Link and Ike finally got to the left wing, they were disgusted by what they saw. The destroyed hallway, the blood drenched Master Hand, Sonic's mangled and bloody legs, and Shadow Link standing in the center of the madness. He was still holding Sonic when they arrived, and upon seeing them, a grin grew on Shadow Link's face.

"Well, well . . . finally here I see. This one had a big mouth on him, but I don't think he will be shooting it off any time soon." he said and then tossed Sonic on the ground like garbage. Ike was furious, and he charged Shadow Link with his sword drawn.

"Ike don't!" Link called after Ike, but Ike ignored him and kept on with his attack.

He jumped and slashed down at Shadow Link, but it hit only air and crashed down into the ground creating a small crater. Suddenly, Shadow Link was to the side of Ike with a sneer. "Was that supposed to hit me?" He taunted. Ike swung his sword to the side of Shadow Link, but at the last moment Shadow Link ducked low to the ground, and the sword swung harmlessly over, leaving Ike vulnerable to Shadow Link's attack at Ike's mid-section with his own sword. Ike quickly jumped back, but was unable to escape completely unscathed. Ike had a long cut on his stomach which bled profusely, but wasn't too deep. Ike pressed his hand against his wound and fell to one knee while using his sword as leverage.

"Not bad . . . you're lucky you dodged or that would've been fatal. Still, you have no chance of beating me . . . so why don't you give up? You'll save yourself from embarrassment, trust me." Shadow Link continued to taunt Ike, and Ike fell for it. He started swinging wildly at his opponent, yet Shadow Link would just evade swiftly with ease, his evil smile always plastered on his face.

"Why . . . why can't I . . . hit him?" Ike thought aloud in between breaths.

"Ha! Fool! You can't hit me no matter how hard you try. You just aren't good enough."

"How about _me_?!" Link yelled suddenly. Shadow Link barely had time to block the downward slash, which would have cleaved him in half, with his sword. The clash of the swords created a powerful shockwave, which sent Ike crashing head first into a nearby wall and knocked him out.

"Heh, not a bad try, and quite devious as well. I thought it was below a _hero_ to attack an unsuspecting foe." Link only snarled at his comment and continued to try and push him down. Instantly, Shadow Link vanished, and as Link was falling forward due to the sudden loss of opposing force he saw a bomb left by Shadow Link, and it was about to explode. Link only saw a bright flash of light when it went off, and the force of the explosion sent him crashing into a wall with severe burns and injuries, mostly to his chest area.

He struggled to stand but was able to succeed, until Shadow Link appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Link suddenly felt a seething pain in his stomach and something warm oozing out down his body. He looked down and saw that Shadow Link had run him through with his sword and also effectively pinned him to the wall.

"Haha, that was too easy _Hero_! Maybe you've gotten rusty . . . or maybe I've become that much more powerful due to _someone's_ lack of control of their emotions. Maybe after I finish you I'll go play with that hot babe Samus, because I want you to suffer in the afterlife as well."

Link only wished looks could kill because he would've killed Shadow Link at least 20 times. Link's face was a mixture of extreme hatred, anger, and confusion. "Why . . . her?" Link asked through clenched teeth.

"Heh, you _still_ don't get it, do you?" He asked with an incredulous laugh. "Let me try to explain this to you. You already know that I harbor all your negative emotions. However, what you don't know is that some of my _bad_ emotions are just warped versions of your opposite, _good _emotions. Mercy to cruelty, compassion to malevolence, love to . . . _lust_. You get the picture?" It took Link a few moments to fully understand what Shadow Link was implying, but when he did his eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

"You're saying that I'm . . . in love . . . with Samus?"

"Exactly _Hero_! And since I know your emotions, apparently better than you yourself, there's no denying it. So you see, because you _love_ her that I _want_ her and would do anything _to _her just to piss you off."

Link thought about what his evil doppelganger was saying, and the more he thought about it the more it made everything clear. It would explain all those unknown feelings he had been feeling recently when he thought about her. It would explain why he would act so strangely around her and kept getting flushed at her mere presence. It would _definitely_ explain why he wanted to spend every waking moment with her, and wake up next to her, and see her smile. 'He . . . he's right. I... I'm in love with Samus Aran.' He realized.

"Now that you finally understand, I think I'm going to keep you alive a little longer, so I can make you watch all the things I'm going to do to her."

"You son of a.."

"Now, now . . . no need to get so hostile. I'll put you out of my misery soon enough. Ah look; here she comes."

Samus, in her power suit, followed by Mario, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Kirby, and Toon Link, came rounding the corner just as he finished talking, and weren't prepared for the sight of an unconscious Sonic and Ike, a destroyed corridor, and a barely conscious Link impaled on Shadow Link's sword.

Link weakly raised his hand and reached out for the image of Samus like it might give strength. He was only able to meekly whisper, "Run . . . away . . . Samus," which only Samus heard because of the increased hearing her suit provided. His hand dropped and he was about to fall into the comforting and chilling blackness awaiting him when Shadow Link repeatedly twisted his sword in Link's gut, causing severe enough pain to wake him back up. Link let out a shout of agony as his body convulsed.

"I told you that you are going to _watch_!" He emphasized his last word with a particularly painful and drawn out twist of his sword.

"AHHHH!" Link's bloodcurdling scream seemed to break something in Samus' chest, and all she could think about was saving Link and causing twice that amount of pain to Shadow Link.

She aimed her arm cannon at Shadow Link and yelled out in a commanding and threatening tone, "Get away from him!"

Shadow Link stopped his torment to Link and calmly turned around while leaving Link pinned to the wall. "Well now . . . what will you do if I don't?" He asked.

"I'll blast you back to whatever hell you came from!" She started charging her cannon.

"Hmm, that's funny. It's funny that _any_ of you think you can beat me."

At that comment, Ganondorf stepped forward. "I created you! Do you think you can defy the King of Shadows and your creator?!"

"You can say I'm disowning you as a king and a creator, and as I am now, thanks to Link, _no one_ can defeat me."

"I understand then." Ganondorf stepped forward and shot out a dark blast of energy at Shadow Link, only it missed its supposed target and headed straight at Link. Before it hit him though, another blast of a different energy collided with Ganondorf's and they cancelled each other out. It was Samus who had shot the other blast. She turned toward Ganondorf and slugged him in the face with her left hand.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted.

"Insolent wench," Ganondorf said while standing back up. "I might not get that chance again!"

"No, you won't . . . not while I'm around!" She was still furious even after hitting him.

"You don't understand."

"Oh? Then enlighten me." She crossed her arms in mock expectation.

"When I created Shadow Link, I made it so once Link died he would dissipate. He had far too much free will, too much ambition. I though those to be key in killing Link, yet even after Link's demise I didn't want a defiant subordinate around. So in the event Shadow Link _did_ kill Link, he would dissipate immediately."

"Does-a Shadow Link know-a that?" Mario asked.

"No, I don't think so. I never told him for obvious reasons. So you see, if we kill Link we also kill Shadow Link. It's Link's emotions that allow Shadow Link to exist, and they are feeding him so why not target Link to make defeating him a certainty?"

"No way are we doing something like that! Link is our friend and companion and we will _not _target a friend!" Samus exclaimed and everyone else nodded in unison.

"Fools! We cannot defeat him unless we kill Link –" Ganondorf was cut off by an arrow in his chest that was pitch black. Everyone turned to see a bow in Shadow Link's hand that was also pitch black and his hands in a firing position.

"I don't know what you are all whispering about over there. However, I am getting bored so if you guys don't start attacking, well . . . I already have."

Yoshi started his attack first by rolling at Shadow Link in an egg form, and Mario soon followed by shooting a few fire balls. Shadow Link jumped over Yoshi and shot the fireballs down, and when Yoshi was coming back, Shadow Link used his clawshot on Mario and swung him around making him crash into Yoshi and sent them both flying through the hole in the wall and land on the ground two stories down.

Kirby, Toon Link, and Samus started their attack when they saw Yoshi and Mario incapacitated. Kirby swallowed Toon Link to get his arrows and all three launched a barrage of arrows, missiles, and energy blasts. Shadow Link could only defend behind his shield, but even he knew it wouldn't hold out for long. He aimed hi clawshot at a chandelier and used it to vault over the projectiles and propel himself behind the three heroes. He summoned another sword of darkness and quickly cut down Kirby and Toon Link, and before Samus could do anything he pinned her by forcing her between the wall and his shield.

"What's the matter _babe_? Am I playing too rough for you?"

"Piss off you creep." She spat with venom in her voice.

"Aw come on, I only want to have some fun." He used his free hand to remove her helmet and her golden locks cascaded out, and her piercing emerald eyes were clearly visible and were full of hate. Shadow Link whistled at her.

"You really are a cutie without all this bulky armor, aren't you? Now, if you'd be a doll and take off the rest of this armor we can really have some fun."

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon's foot connected squarely into Shadow Link's jaw and sent him careening into a wall at the other end of the corridor.

"Thanks, Falcon." Samus breathed out.

"No problem, Looks like we've got quite a mess here, but don't worry. The reinforcements have arrived!"

Samus looked behind him and saw at the other end of the hallway were many more smashers. She saw Fox, Wolf, Bowser, Marth, Luigi, Metaknight, Falco, Pikachu, Lucario, The Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, Princess Peach, and lastly Zelda, who was standing next to a pinned-up Link with concern in her eyes Samus noted with a pang of jealousy. Seeing this brought her mind back to Link and she ran up to Zelda to see if she could help.

"Zelda! Do you . . . do you think he'll be O.K.?" Samus asked her with fear evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but we must get him down immediately. I'm casting a spell to remove the sword. It will only take a second."

Light started to emanate from her hands and she moved them to the sword and after a little while the sword started to dissipate. Once it was completely gone, Link started to drop to the floor, but Samus caught him before he even fell an inch, which Zelda found interesting. She laid him down on the floor while lifting his head with her left hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Samus staring down at him. He gave a weak smile and whispered: "This is a nice view . . . I must be dreaming." Samus felt her cheeks warm up, and it was made worse by the fact she didn't have her helmet on which suddenly left her feeling exposed. He slowly raised his right hand to brush a strand of hair from her face and he cupped her left cheek. Everything was silent for a while as they just stayed like that smiling warmly at each other.

The moment was interrupted when Link's hand dropped and he started coughing up a lot of blood. Samus picked him up bridal style and was ready to dash off to the infirmary when the debris Shadow Link had been under suddenly exploded, and standing at the other end of the hallway was a very angry Shadow Link.

"Now . . . I'm . . . PISSED!" He yelled and the ground started to shake as he prepared a new attack. A dark aura surrounded him as the ground shaking continued to increase in magnitude. In a burst of energy, dozens of shadow swords burst from the ground and surrounded him and he started to walk forward. As he did, the swords would slash on their own accord at any debris in his way. Samus slowly put Link down where he'd be safe and out of the way.

"Peach," Samus said without turning. "Please get Link to the infirmary and do what you can."

Peach eyed Samus' back, and nodded. "Yes, Samus, you can count on me."

"Thank you." Was all Samus said in return.

Fox, Falco, Samus, and Wolf let loose a barrage of bullets and missiles, however none could get through. The swords were a whirl around him, cutting down every projectile coming his way as he walked forward undaunted. After a while, Wolf got seriously annoyed by Shadow Link's swords and used a flash-step to get him above Shadow Link where the defenses were not as strong, and did a diving kick aimed at Shadow Link's head. However, just before Wolf's foot made contact, Shadow Link caught his ankle and brought him the rest of the way to the floor face-first with enough force to leave a Wolf-shaped indent in the floor. While Wolf was still on the ground, Shadow Link summoned one of his swords and stabbed Wolf in the back. He dropped Wolf's ankle and continued walking.

Fox and Falco used their flash-step techniques to get past Shadow Link's defenses as well, and were able to kick him and send him through the air a ways. Shadow Link landed on his back and recovered quickly, glaring at the beings who dared to get in his way. He raised his hand at them, and the swords completely surrounded Fox and Falco with no escape.

"Die . . . " Shadow Link clenched his fist, and the swords darted forward intent to kill. Fox and Falco barely had time to put up their reflectors before being pin-cushioned, however even _their_ shields weren't enough to stand up to an attack from all around, and the swords quickly broke through and hit their targets.

With Fox and Falco taken care of, Shadow Link once again started to advance on the Smashers, but he didn't give them the first attack this time. He summoned all of his swords back to him, raising both arms to his sides and aligning the swords to span the entire hallway aimed at the Smashers. He thrust his arms forward, and the swords flew with deadly speed and accuracy. At the last second, Zelda jumped out in front of all the others and performed a large Nayru's love spell to dispel all the shadow swords.

With Shadow Link's sword defense gone, Captain Falcon and Meta Knight charged forward in a fast, combined attack. Captain Falcon used another Falcon Kick and his foot was engulfed in the usual fire, only the kick was used to propel Meta Knight forward, and Meta Knight used his sword drill technique and his sword was now engulfed in a flame. Shadow Link waited calmly for Meta Knight to get in range, and knowing the short range of Meta Knight's sword he timed an upward kick perfectly to crash into Meta Knight's face, cracking Meta Knight's mask and sending him crashing into the ceiling and up to the next floor. Captain Falcon stared in disbelief, and most of all . . . fear. Shadow Link was surrounded by an intensely dark aura, and his red eyes seemed to be glowing as bright the sun. This beast, for that was all Falcon could describe him as, practically emanated the feeling of death and terror, and Falcon was stunned for the first time in his life.

"What's the matter?" Shadow Link's voice invaded every corner of Falcon's mind. "If you don't want to die like a coward, then you'd best attack me."

Captain Falcon willed his legs to move forward, and flew at Shadow Link in a desperate charge. When he got in range, Captain Falcon used his trademark "Falcon Punch" and swung at Shadow Link with a mixture of terror and hopelessness. Shadow Link grabbed Falcon's arm in mid-punch, and flung him over his shoulder at a dangerous speed with a wall approaching fast. He crashed into the wall and kept going until he landed out of the mansion all together. Suddenly, Meta Knight came exploding out of the ceiling behind Shadow Link and attacked quickly, but Shadow Link once again used his farther reach to do a roundhouse kick to Meta Knight's face, sending him crashing through a window and landing outside the mansion as well.

Shadow Link turned back to face the remaining Smashers after admiring his work, and had not expected to see Bowser standing literally a foot in front of him and towering over while casting an ominous shadow, but he _definitely_ _felt_ the monstrous claw of Bowser come crashing into the side of his head and sending him flying out of the mansion to the rocky land surrounding that side of the mansion.

"ROAR!" Let out a bloodthirsty Bowser before following after his opponent. Luigi, The Ice Climbers, and Pikachu stayed behind to help the injured, well Luigi was just too scared to go, while the rest of the Smashers went out after Bowser and Shadow Link.

Shadow Link barely had time to stand up before Bowser crashed his shoulder into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying another good 20 yards away. By then, Shadow Link was beyond angry and was regaining his composure. Once again, Bowser charged at him in a blind fury, but this time Shadow Link swiftly rolled to the side and slashed at the tendons in Bowser's legs with a newly created sword. So it went til Bowser could barely stand up. Shadow Link saw this and took the opportunity to charge at Bowser to finish him and Bowser could only feebly swing his arm on his staggering legs, which Shadow Link saw coming and he easily ducked under it and raised his sword up to stab Bowser through the gut. He pulled his sword out and let Bowser fall to the ground.

Marth quickly took up the fight and let out a series of very fast sword attacks that could only be seen as a blur, while giving his enemy no time to rest. Shadow Link was suddenly put on the defensive and unable to counterattack. It wasn't til Shadow Link created a second sword and fought duel-handed that Marth was the one defending. Finally, Shadow Link wore down Marth and knocked his sword out of his hands and immediately used a spin attack to take Marth out of commission.

Donkey Kong charged a punch while Lucario charged an aura sphere. Once both were fully charged, Lucario shot the sphere at Shadow Link, and Donkey Kong ran in its wake. Shadow Link slashed the aura sphere away and quickly put up his shield to block Donkey Kong's punch. However, the force of the punch coupled with the already weakened shield proved too much for the shield and it shattered, making Shadow Link lose his balance. Samus saw this and shot a missile at him before he could recover, which exploded on contact. Shadow Link was sent tumbling a good distance away.

When he got up, he changed his strategy. Even though Donkey Kong was rushing at him like a mad boar, Shadow Link sheathed his sword, closed his eyes, and waited. Just when Donkey Kong pulled back his large fist to attack, his red eyes shot open, and in a blindingly fast movement, unsheathed his sword and slashed down at Donkey Kong's open chest. Donkey Kong stumbled forward a few feet before falling.

Shadow Link stood up to full height to eye the remaining "prey." Samus, Zelda, and Lucario were the only Smashers left at present, and Shadow Link was feeling stronger by the moment not only from Link's emotions, but from all the hatred in the air.

"Mhm . . . only three of you left. Let me guess, the only three semi-competent left, right?" Shadow Link jeered. The three of them only glared silently at him. "Yes, well, just try to be more of a challenge than Link was . . . he was a wimp." Shadow Link grinned and his eyes bore into Samus'.

That comment set Samus off, which Shadow Link knew it would, and she started charging up a very powerful beam: her zero laser. Zelda and Lucario both knew what she was doing and so they stepped back a good distance. She unleashed her beam and fired, and a humongous beam of light shot directly at Shadow Link with no way for him to dodge in time. When the beam started to dissipate, they didn't see anything left of him, and as the beam faded completely, Samus' power suit shattered to pieces around her leaving her only in her skin-tight zero suit. She crouched a moment to catch her breath before standing up to turn to Zelda and Lucario.

"Whew . . . I think that's finally over." she said.

"Indeed it seems that way." Zelda agreed.

"Hm . . . " Was the only answer from Lucario.

"See . . . aren't you more comfortable without that heavy armor?" A cold voice came from next to Samus' ear, and she felt someone was behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, yet it was as cold as ice. Shadow Link had survived.

She was about to swing her paralyzer gun at him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the ground by her wrist and twisted until she was forced to let go of her gun. When she did, he kicked her so she landed face down in the dirt. Her beam had done damage, yet aside from some burns and chunks missing from his form, he was fine.

Zelda shot a light arrow aimed at his heart, but he grabbed it from the air, although it gave him an excruciatingly searing pain that threatened to burn his arm off so he had to let go quick. Zelda casted a Din's spell and Lucario shot an aura sphere at Shadow Link. Before the attacks could hit him though, he unleashed his own version of Din's fire by slamming his fist into the ground and an explosion of dark fire erupted from the ground and surrounded him and then expanded til it dissolved both attacks and hit Zelda and Lucario, incapacitating them both.

Samus was trying to get back on her feet when, all of a sudden, she was hoisted into the air by a cold hand around her throat. "Now that all of the distractions are out of the way we can have some fun." he said and he let out a bone-chilling laugh.

*Meanwhile in the infirmary of Smash Mansion*

'Dark . . . it's so . . . dark.' Was Link's first thought. He felt like he was in a pool of darkness, and that he was just floating in nothingness. 'Am... am I dead?'

"No, Hero, not dead . . . not yet." A woman's voice suddenly said. A bright light flashed in front of Link and dissipated the darkness around him. Strangely though, the light didn't hurt his eyes at all. In fact, it was an unearthly, beautiful light. One he couldn't look away from even if he tried.

Out of the light appeared three women, each beautiful in their own way. The first looked the youngest of the three; she looked no older than a young teenager with hair the color of the forest in pony tails and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and a matching skirt that stopped just above her knees. Link could actually feel courage emanating from her.

The second woman seemed to be like the oldest sister of the three and she was like the embodiment of a dignified woman. She had long, straight hair that was as blue as the sky and had clear sapphire eyes. She wore a long, light-blue gown that went down to her feet. A great wisdom seemed to touch his consciousness when he looked at her.

The last woman seemed dangerous and more like a tomboy than the other two. Her hair was the color of fire and it was short and loose hair that went stopped at her shoulders. She had proud ruby colored eyes and she wore tight, red wrappings around her upper chest leaving her stomach and arms exposed and she had on long, baggy pants which were also red. Her skin was tanned like the Gerudos and Link could feel an unbridled power radiate from her.

"Greetings, Link. I am Nayru." The blue haired one said.

"Hi, I'm Farore!" The cheery green haired one said.

"Tch, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Din." Said the dangerous redhead.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't believe he was in the presence of Hyrule's three goddesses. "M-my goddesses . . . I-I am not worthy." He bowed to his goddesses.

"Oh get up. If you weren't 'worthy' we wouldn't be here." Din said.

Farore raised a finger and winked at him. "Yeah, we've actually come to help you." she said in her cheery voice.

"You are not in control of your emotions at present, most likely because of that bounty hunter, Samus." Nayru said.

"Aww! Our hero is in love!" Farore exclaimed. She ran up to Link and hugged him, which surprised the hell out of Link. "I'm so happy for you! When you guys get married you better invite me, k?"

"Uh, I-uh, I mean . . . " Was all Link could get out through his embarrassment.

"Farore! Be serious . . . this is important." Nayru chided.

"O-Kay, sorry." Farore pouted and let go of Link then stood back with her sisters.

"Because of your emotions, Shadow Link, a pitiful creature, has grown multitudes in strength." Nayru informed him.

"So basically it's your fault, the destruction out there." Din pointed out. Link dropped his head in guilt.

"Hey! That was mean Din! Don't forget you blew up that mountain range that one time you got angry because Nayru beat you at chess again." Farore said. Din only responded with a "tch" and looked away.

"Anyway, that's why we've come to help you!" Farore beamed a bright smile.

"We will give you our powers a portion of our powers for a temporary period in order to vanquish the darkness that is Shadow Link. Use them wisely." Nayru advised him.

Farore walked up to Link and placed her palm on Link's forehead and a green light enveloped Link's body. Link felt all the courage in the world flow into his body, and he felt as though he was ready to face 20 Ganondorfs. When she pulled her hand back, she gave him one more hug and whispered into his ear: "If it doesn't work out with her, you might be getting a visit from me sometime." She kissed his cheek and faded away.

"Honestly, Farore, could you refrain from flirting with the hero." Nayru let out an exasperated sigh before standing in front of Link and placed her own palm on his forehead. A blue light this time enveloped Link's body. He felt all the wisdom of the universe flow into is body. She removed her hand after it was done, and placed her hand on Link's shoulder. "Remember that no matter what happens, we will be watching you and will never be far." She smiled and faded away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just don't do anything stupid." Din said while placing her palm on his forehead, all though a bit more aggressively than her sisters. A pinkish-red light enveloped Link's body. He felt more powerful than any other foe imaginable, so much so that it was a bit overwhelming. Before fading, she actually gave him a smile as well. "You are our only hero worth helping after all." And then she too faded.

Link suddenly bolted upright in the bed he had been placed in the infirmary. He saw his sword, shield, and bow at his bed side along with his tunic still drenched in blood. His wound had been bandaged up, but surprisingly he didn't feel any pain at all. Princess Peach walked by his bed to check on him and was surprised to see him conscious, and was _very_ surprised by his gleaming yellow eyes.

"Oh, you're up? Well you should lie back down. You don't want your wound to open up again." she told him.

Link ignored her and sprang from the bed, grabbed his weapons, and ran out of the infirmary. He sprinted to where he knew the battle was still going on, and had a bad feeling Samus was in trouble. He reached the left wing hallway on the second floor in record time and picked his way through the debris to the gaping hole in the wall. He did not like what he saw. Shadow Link held Samus by her throat, but now he was running his sword along Samus' side, cutting her zero suit while extracting a slight amount of blood. She had many other cuts along her body as well. Seeing all this enraged Link to no end, and all of his temporary power almost exploded out.

"Hey, shadow!" he yelled. Still holding Samus, Shadow Link turned to look up at Link with an irritated look on his face. "So many distractions." Shadow Link swore. Link jumped down to the ground outside and landed on one knee. Raising himself up, he glared at his evil "copy."

"Let her GO!" Link thrust his palm forward on instinct, and a beam of light shot forward and pierced Shadow Link's shoulder, forcing him to drop Samus and it also flung him away from her.

"What . . . the hell . . . was _that_?!" Shadow Link cursed while getting up. He stood facing Link, and for the first time in his creation, he knew fear. Link actually radiated light and power only gods could have.

"Where . . . is that power coming from?" Shadow Link took a step back from him. Link unsheathed his master sword, and it actually changed form. It had grown at least another two feet and the blade was a glowing silver rimmed with red and was slightly curved at the end. The handle was red and the crosspiece between blade and hilt was an actual piece of the Triforce, only it was red. Even his shield had changed. It had an intricate design of vines and trees surrounding a green Triforce piece studded into the middle of the shield.

"But that's . . . that's not possible! That's Din's sword and Farore's shield! How can _you_ have them?!" Link didn't give Shadow Link time to contemplate as he shot forward at lightning speed with sword raised. Shadow Link was barely able to block Link's attacks with his sword and was being forced back. After one particularly strong slash by Link, Shadow Link's sword shattered into nothing.

"What?!" Shadow Link exclaimed. Link took the opportunity to make an extremely powerful side swipe at Shadow Link's mid-section which connected and sent Shadow Link the distance of a foot ball field.

While Shadow Link was having trouble getting up, Link pulled out his bow which had also changed form. It was a sky blue long bow with golden markings spanning the length of the bow from a blue Triforce piece in the middle that aimed at its target. Link notched an arrow, which was golden and the points were Triforce emblems and were completely made of light.

"Nayru's bow . . . oh help me." Shadow Link whispered. Link pulled the arrow back and let it fly. It flew straight and true, and embedded itself into Shadow Link's stomach and faded seconds after it hit.

Shadow Link clutched his wound while staggering back to his feet. "Hehe . . . not *pant* bad . . . _Hero_ . . . but is that . . . all you got?" Shadow Link taunted. Link calmly stared down his opponent and pulled his sword back out and raised his right hand in a fist with the Triforce emblem on the back of his hand toward Shadow Link. The emblem glowed, and a light sprung forth and suddenly a huge Triforce surrounded and imprisoned Shadow Link. Link was instantly in front of him and raised his sword. He held that position for a few moments staring at Shadow Link devoid of emotion.

Shadow Link clenched his teeth and then shouted at his light version: "DO IT, LINK!"

"HAAAA!" Link began to slash quickly and relentlessly at Shadow Link's defenseless body. Link charged one last sword slash to finish him off.

"Return to OBLIVION!" Link yelled and brought his sword forward which propelled himself forward and shattered the Triforce prison. Shadow Link was instantly obliterated by the attack and was gone. Link stood rooted to where he landed after the attack and looked up at the sky and the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon. As Link's new powers left him and his weapons reverted back to their original forms, he heard a cold and evil, yet sad, voice in his head.

"Congratulations, Link, but you better keep your emotions in check because remember . . . I am always a part of you." Link closed his eyes, breathed in the morning air, and slowly opened his eyes again before answering: "I won't forget . . . and you're right. You are a part of me, and always will be."

As everything calmed down and peace reigned again, Link felt the sudden pain of his wound throbbing, and he kneeled to the ground in pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Samus smiling down at him. As soon as he saw her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face into her shoulder.

"I-I'm so very sorry, Samus." he whispered.

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for? You probably saved us all." she said

"It was my fault he was . . . _interested_," he cringed at the word, "in you because of me, because I-I . . . " He had trouble explaining why and telling her the truth.

"Because you what?" she asked.

"Because I . . . I love you." he finished. She was surprised by the sudden declaration, but as she took it in she lifted his head to look her in the eye and said: "I love you too." She closed the gap between their faces and kissed him. At first it was a tentative kiss, but it increased in fervor when he started kissing back after overcoming his own surprise while she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed with all she had.

Zelda had regained consciousness and looked up to see the new couple and she smiled and thought: 'finally,' while helping Lucario up. Up in the heavens, Farore was bouncing up and down like an excited school girl.

"Eeeeeek! They are_ sooo_ cute! They better remember to invite me to their wedding!" Farore giggled.

"Calm down, Farore, you are going to cause another forest to grow with your excitement." Nayru said, yet inwardly she was excited and smiling as well.

"Whatever, hurrah for them." Din said in a bored voice.

"Aww, you're just _jealous_." Farore teased.

Din blushed and yelled at her sister: "I am not!"

It took a while, but eventually Smash Mansion was repaired and back on its feet, and miraculously no one died of their injuries thanks to Dr. Mario, who had been on a house call, and even Zelda and Princess Peach helped with the healing. Eventually, Link and Samus did get married, and yes Farore was invited and their wedding present was an accidently and spontaneously grown forest. They are even expecting a baby soon. Master Hand wrote a formal apology to Link especially, along with the rest of the smashers for his idea and said it would never happen again. Shadow Link never appeared again either, though sometimes he likes to irritate Link with random, ahem, _inappropriate_ thoughts. There was never any reason for Shadow Link to appear again though, because Samus was always at Link's side.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And it's finished! Took longer than I expected, but it's finally done. There's a lot I love about this chapter, and through the story I think I portrayed Shadow Link the way I wanted to. First Link X Samus story I've done, but I'll probably do more eventually since it's one of my favorite pairings. Well anyway I hope you all liked the story. R & R!


End file.
